Traitor
by teenwalkingdeadwolves
Summary: A small blue cross had appeared on the test meaning one thing, I was pregnant with Sirius Black's child. T for language Sirius/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Ellie POV**

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!" I murmur, staring at the muggle pregnancy test I stole from Madam Pomfrey's. I guess she thinks they're quicker than potions.

A small blue cross had appeared on the test meaning one thing, I was pregnant with Sirius Black's child.

My parents and basically my whole family are already disappointed with me. You see, I'm a pureblood however I was sorted into Gryffindor not Slytherin.

Mother threatened to kick me out and my siblings don't even speak to me anymore; the only reason I can still live at home is because of my father.

Holidays are awful, everyone pretends I'm not there and when they do speak to me it's forced and short.

Anyway this is really going to push them over the edge. Pregnant, an with the blood-traitors child. Dandy.

I shove the test into the pocket of my robes and leave the bathroom. Lily, Yasmin, Grace & Fiona are in the library studying for our newts; it's only September but they're already  
worried.

Changing into some comfier clothes I head down to the common room to find some company.

'Bad idea, abort mission, abort, abort!' My mind screams at me when I see Sirius' tall form sprawled across the sofa.

Too late.

"Hey Els!" Sirius calls. Damn. I spin around to face the four Marauders.

"Where're you off to? You look like you've just seen a ghost." James laughs. I scowl at him and shove Sirius' legs off the sofa so I can sit down.

"What's got your wand in a knot?" Sirius jokes, placing his legs back where they were but across my lap this time.

"Wouldn't you like to know." I grumble incoherently.

"All righty then, we where just planning our next prank." James smirks evilly. "And we need your help."

"What? No way, last time you 'needed my help' I ended up in the hospital wing for a week!" I exclaim, frantically shaking my head.

"Aw Els." Sirius coos sarcastically. "It won't happen this time."

I snort in disbelief and pick up a book of the table 'Quidditch through the ages'.

"No." I say, when Sirius prods me with his foot.

"I haven't even asked yet." Sirius whines. I decide to ignore him at the moment as I'm still very ticked off at the whole me being pregnant with his child thing.

"James, when's our next Quidditch match?" I ask, looking up from my book.

"Two weeks." James replies. "Where's Lily?"

"The library." I reply, knowing of his complete obsession with my best friend.

Peter follows after James as he heads of to find Lily.

"I'm going to bed." Remus states, yawning as he pulls himself up out of the armchair he's occupying.

"Night." I replying, even though the sun hasn't even finished setting yet. Tomorrows the full moon. I'm the only person other than the Marauders that knows about Remus being a werewolf.

Remus and I knew each other before Hogwarts, my family didn't really approve of him being my friend but they didn't complain.

"At least he has magical blood." They used to say. Arrogant pigs.

Anyway he's still my closest friend, even Lily and I aren't as close as Remus and I. It was only natural that I was friend with James, Peter and Sirius after Remus befriended them in First Year.

I glance awkwardly over at Sirius, awkwardly because we try to not be alone together much. At the Gryffindor Quidditch Cup victory party last year we both had a little too much Fire whiskey and ended up in bed together.

Now a month into Seventh Year and we've managed not to be in too many awkward situations yet.

"So, Quidditch practice tomorrow morning." Sirius says, breaking the silence.

"Oh crap." I exclaim before clapping a hand over my mouth. Sirius and I had sex at the end of June and it's now the end of September which means I'm three months pregnant.

Should I really be flying around, very high in the air, with bludgers being hit at me? No. But everyone will get suspicious if I leave the team.

"Els? Ellie!" Sirius shouts, waving a dirty socked foot in my face. I recoil away from the foot and look over at the boy.

His messy brown hair looks as if a group of Cornish Pixies have been living in it as usual but his face is concerned, not an expression usually associated with Sirius Black.

"I have to go." I say, shoving his legs off of me and placing the book back on the table. I've decided that in my current situation I need to confide in someone. And that someone is Lily Evans.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ellie POV**

"Lily!" I call, grabbing her attention as I enter the library. This earns me a stern look from Madam Pince, the old hag.

James is sitting next to Lily, smiling away as she attempts to ignore his efforts of getting her attention.

"I'm sorry dear James but I am going to have to steal your lady away from you." I say to James in my poshest accent.

"No, you will have to fight for her!" James demands.

"Stop being so childish you two." Lily scolds, hiding a smile. "We're in our seventh year now."

James and I look at each other a shrug.

"Lily I really do need to talk to you though. Privately." I say.

Lily gathers up her book and we leave James looking like a lost puppy. He quickly regains his composure and blows Lily a kiss as we walk out the door.

We head back to our dormitory.

"So, what do you need to tell me?" Lily asks, putting her books into her trunk.

"Um." I mumble, sitting down on my bed and picking up my robes from earlier. I pull out the pregnancy test and I'm about to hand it to Lily when Sirius bursts through the door.

"How-" Lily starts to ask before Sirius cuts her off. His eyes are sparkling with amusement and he looked like a toddler at christmas.

Quickly shoving the pregnancy test back into my robes I ask

"What is it Sirius?"

"There's a little standoff occurring in the common room," Sirius grins mischievously at us. "And dear Lily here is the reason why."

"What!?" My red headed best friend exclaims, standing up and pushing past Sirius out of our dormitory.

I also walk past Sirius and he follows me down to the common room. I can here Lily's raised voice and James' pleading one.

The sight that meets my eyes is quite a peculiar one, James and Finlay O'Faton are standing angrily glaring at one another, their wands raised.

Everyone knows James is totally whipped by Lily but Finlay? I don't know where this is coming from.

"James!" Lily says exasperatedly throwing her hands up in the air in defeat. "I give up."

"Does that mean you'll accompany me to Hogsmead this weekend?" James asks hopefully. His brown hair is all over the place and his glasses are askew but he looks adorable when he's gazing a Lily like that.

"No." Lily replies. James hopeful expression falls but is soon replaced by a grin.

"You'll say yes one day my love." He smiles.

"Will you go to Hogsmead with me then, Lily?" Finlay asks her.

"No." Lily replies, coldly glaring at Finlay. "Next time I hear of a duel in the common room any participants will get detention." Lily snaps, enforcing her prefect status.

* * *

**Sirius POV**

"Prongs, Moony, Wormtail, my dear marauders, comrades, friends... I have not told you something. Something I find to be very important." I say with an air of finesse.

We're lounging around the fire in the common room; Remus has a textbook for Defence Against the Dark Arts propped open on his knees, James is staring into space (probably thinking about Lily) and Peter, dear Peter, is waiting for one of us to talk.

My little announcement grabs their attention and the three faces of my closest friends are staring at me expectantly.

I'm normally so care free and open but I didn't tell anyone this.

"You have to promise you won't tell anyone." I whisper secretively to them.

They all shoot be suspicious looks but I'm greeted with a chorus of okays.

"EllieandIhadsexattheendofsixthyear."I ramble out. Somehow they understand me and they all look utterly speechless.

"What? Why would you do that?" Remus exclaims, shooting up out of his chair. 'Defence for dummies' lies discarded on the floor.

**Ellie POV**

"Do what?" I ask, just catching the end of the Marauders conversation. Remus turns towards me, his face very pale.

"You had sex with Sirius!" Remus accuses.

"What?!" I exclaim, glaring at Sirius. "You told them?"

"Well..." Sirius trails off at my furious expression as I advance towards him.

"You promised you wouldn't tell anyone and then I suppose it just 'slipped out' when you where talking to them!" I shout. "I knew I shouldn't of expected anything more." I say disappointed in him.

Suddenly I feel tears prickling my eyes and I turn around and storm out of the portrait hole.

"I heard about you and the Black boy." The Fat Lady says as the portrait closes behind me.

"How does everyone know!" I exclaim, feeling a few tears creep out the corners of my eyes.

I don't cry. Why am I crying?

"Bloody hormones." I growl.

The portrait of the fat lady swings open and Sirius appears looking rather disheveled and confused.

"Why are you crying Els?" Sirius asks, stepping towards me.

Stupid prat. His face is wearing a confused expression and he's staring at me... waiting for an answer.

"Um, I-I'm just upset that you told them?" I unconvincingly tell Sirius. He raises an eyebrow at my obvious lie and crosses his arms across his chest.

"C'mon Els, you can tell me." Sirius pleads. Damn, I can't resist that face.

"Alright, but not here." I whisper, staring at my sock clad feet.

Suddenly Sirius grabs my hand and a jolt of electricity shoots through me. I didn't know he still had that effect on me.

"Lets go then." He smiles, dragging me down the corridor to an empty classroom.

Sirius checks inside before pulling me through the door and closing it behind us. I cast Muffling charm on the door so no one will hear whilst they're walking past.

The classroom is damp and cold and I can't stop myself from shivering.

My heart is beating a mile a minute and I'm surprised Sirius can't hear it. Carefully I climb up on a desk and sit crossed legged on top of it.

Motioning for Sirius to sit down somewhere I open my mouth to talk.

"Well..." I start. How do you tell someone that you're pregnant with their child. I can't just smack him in the face with it can I?

"Well, it is something to do with us," I start to tell the brown haired boy, my voice shaking slightly. "You see we had sex and now, well now I'm... pregnant."

I glance up to see Sirius' reaction but he's just staring at me with a look of absolute horror plastered on his face.

I knew I shouldn't of told him, I shouldn't tell anyone. I should go jump in the lake with the giant squid and then no one would have any problems.

"Sorry." I blurt out before I jump down off the desk and run from the classroom.

Tears prickle at my eyes but I can't hold them back this time, by the time I reach the common room I'm full out sobbing.

Damn hormones. But I know I can't blame all of the tears on them; part of me is hurt that Sirius reacted that way. He could've at least been a friend and said something.

"Sugar Quills." I say to the fat lady and I stumble through the portrait hole.

"Ellie!" I hear Lily exclaim as I blindly walk towards the dormitory stairs. Ignoring her call I practically crawl up the steps and into my awaiting bed.

Drawing the red curtains around the bed I snuggle under the covers and cry myself to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ellie POV **

Two weeks later..

. "Ellie!" James shouts from the common room. "Get down here right now if you want breakfast before the match."

My stomach lurches thinking about our first game of the year and I run to the toilet and throw up.

"You alright Ellie?" Lily asks, she's already up and dressed. She's sporting the Gryffindor colours in support of the game today.

"Yeah, just nervous." I grimace, cleaning my teeth and pulling on my uniform.

I pull on my red and gold top that reads 'Lamben 6 Chaser' on the back in gold writing.

"You'll be fine." Lily smiles reassuringly as we head down the the great hall.

I'm not sure if I can manage to force down any porridge so I sip some pumpkin juice and nervously bounce my leg. Sirius and I haven't spoken since I told him I was pregnant and I never told Lily.

Maybe I shouldn't play today, I Gould just pretend to be ill. Lily saw me throw up this morning, right?

"Um, Ellie? Can I talk to you, alone?" Sirius asks, standing behind me. I'm so shocked that I almost, almost, spit out my pumpkin juice.

"Uh... yeah, sure." I stutter. My legs wobble slightly when I stand up but I manage to follow Sirius out of the Great Hall and outside.

"Ellie, you can't play in the match today." Sirius demands as soon as we're alone.

"What? Why not?!" I shout.

"Because Ellie, you're pregnant and that's my kid too. I don't want either of you getting hurt." Sirius sighs frustratedly, throwing his arms up in the air.

"Oh so now you're interested." I say accusingly.

How dare he! The prat ignores me for two weeks straight, pretends I never told him anything and now he's telling me I can't play in a bloody Quidditch match!

"I care about you Ellie." Sirius sighs, running a hand though his already messy hair.

I can't help but notice the dark circles underneath his eyes.

"Got a funny way of showing it." I grumble, crossing my arms over my chest. "I'm playing in the match today. I'll be fine. I've never fallen off my broom before and I've never been hit by a bludger..."

"That's not the point Ellie." Sirius says.

"Please enlighten me." I reply sarcastically. Bloody cheek.

"There's a first time for everything and in your current condition-"

"My current condition?" I exclaim, staring in disbelief at the arrogant jerk standing before me. "I've heard enough." Turning on my heal, I march back into the great hall and flop down next to Lily grumbling about a certain brown haired, grey eyed, boy.

A few minutes later Sirius shuffles in and sits down solemnly next to James. He turns to his best friend and whispers something in his ear.

"Ellie." James says. My head snaps up and I glare at him. "Sirius tells me you aren't feeling very well."

"You were sick this morning Ellie." Lily pipes up. "Maybe you should go see Madam Pomfrey."

"I'm fine." I say, avoiding their eyes.

* * *

**Sirius POV **

We've been playing for 32 minutes and we're winning 50-10 against Hufflepuff. I haven't spotted the snitch yet and Ellie seems to be trying to prove a point to James and I.

I can't believe she's pregnant. My eyes scan across the pitch looking for the small, golden ball. I've been trying to keep an eye on Ellie. I don't want her to get hurt.

There it is.

Suddenly I dive straight downwards as the golden snitch flits into my vision. The Hufflepuff seeker is daydreaming about something and doesn't notice me diving towards the ground.

The match continues on as a chase the snitch around the pitch on my Starburst 1000, one of the latest models. Out of the corner of my eye I notice something happening in the middle of the game but I'm focused on the snitch more than anything.

Just as I catch the tiny, gold ball someone screams.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ellie POV**

I couldn't stop the blood curdling scream from escaping my mouth as I fell through the air towards the ground below.

It feels as if someone has stabbed me in the abdomen, in actual fact one of the Hufflepuff beaters hit a bludger at me. It wouldn't be so bad if I wasn't bloody pregnant! Will the baby be ok? Hitting the ground with an ear-splitting crack, the darkness takes over.

* * *

"Is she okay? What happened? Why isn't she awake?" Sirius' worried questions are the first thing I hear when I wake, in the hospital wing.

My head is pounding and my stomach is extremely painful.

"Ah good Miss Lamben, you're awake!" Madam Pomfrey says.

Sirius is pacing up and down the room but when he notices my eyes are open he rushes to my side.

"You have hit your head quite badly Elizabeth." Madam Pomfrey informs me, using my full name. "It's quite likely you have a concussion but I wanted to wait for you to wake up before administering the potion. Does anything else hurt dear?"

"Yes." I croak. "My stomach." Sirius' eyes widen to the size of dinner plates and he gapes like a fish trying to breath out of water.

"Did you get hit in the stomach?" Sirius manages to ask weakly. I try to nod my head but almost pass out from the pain.

"Ah yes, you may have some bruising but nothing to serious." Madam Pomfrey reassured me.

"No no no-no no no-no." I say. "Madam Pomfrey, I'm pregnant."

Shock is the first expression to cross the old lady's face but she soon covers is up.

"Oh dear. This might be a case for Saint Mungo's Hospital." Madam Pomfrey says worriedly. "Sirius will you please fetch Professor McGonnogal ."

Sirius reluctantly hurries out of the room, as soon as he leaves James, Remus, Peter and Lily all pile in. Madam Pomfrey's gone to send word to saint Mungo's to tell them I'll be coming in.

"What's wrong Ellie?" Lily asks, as soon as she sees me. "Why are you crying?" I reach a hand up and wipe the tears from my cheek.

"What're you all doing here? Out all of you, Miss Lamben is being transferred to Saint Mungo's hospital." Madam Pomfrey announces, shooing the students from the room.

Sirius arrives with Professor McGonnogal, who quickly discusses something with Madam Pomfrey before turning to face Sirius and I.

"I'm assuming Mr Black here is the father?" Professor McGonnogal asks, looking at us over the tops of her glasses.

"Yes, I am." Sirius replies, taking my hand.

The Professor purses her lips and doesn't say anything else.

"Two healers from Saint Mungo's will be flooeing here soon, do you need anything?" Madam Pomfrey asks.

"No, I don't think so." I reply. "Will you tell my parents?"

"We will have to tell them you've been taken to Saint Mungo's because of a Quidditch Injury but we do not have to tell them the other problem unless they ask." Madam Pomfrey smiles kindly. "I've already owled them."

"Oh ok, thank you." I reply.

"I informed your siblings about your transportation to Saint Mungos, your sister Adeline is here." Professor McGonnogal tells me.

Adeline is in a year younger than me but everyone thought we were twins until I joined Hogwarts. We both inherited my mothers dark brown hair and my fathers ivy green eyes.

"Hi Elizabeth." Adeline says cooly. "Do you mind asking your boyfriend to step outside for a minute." She sneers.

We were really close until she joined Hogwarts the year after me and was sorted into Slytherin. Adeline and I don't talk much anymore and well, she's kind of a prat now. Sirius rolls his eyes but leaves the hospital wing anyway.

"Hi Adeline, we haven't spoken in a while." I state politely.

"I told the Humfrey, Diana and Willow about you being here, they didn't want to come." Adeline tells me.

"So why did you come?" I ask, it's best to just get to the point when talking to Adeline Lamben.

"Just to see why you're actually here. That bludger can't be the reason they're shipping you off to Saint Mungo's." Adeline sneers.

"Well it is." I lie smoothly, my face impassive.

"I guess it's the results of hanging out with a blood traitor like Sirius Black."

"Speaking of The Black's, I heard you're betrothed to Regulus." I say, I sometimes hear of my family through The Daily Prophet.

"I am." Adeline replies cooly before turning on her heel and leaving the room.

* * *

**Ellie POV**

"Miss Lamben, how're you feeling?" A kind looking healer asks me as soon as I appear on the fire-place at Saint Mungo's.

A wheelchair is waiting for me and as I sit in it Sirius appears in the fireplace, followed by Professor McGonnogal .

"I'm Healer Johnson." A middle-aged wizard tells me, extending his hand.

I shake it and he pushes the wheelchair down one of the many hallways. When I'm set up in a room with some other women Healer Johnson begins telling various nurses what to get.

Sirius was sent out by Healer Johnson to wait with Professor McGonnogal as he isn't my next of kin.

"Right, Miss Lamben I hear you're pregnant and you were hit by a bludger in the stomach before falling from your broom and hitting your head on the ground, am I correct." Healer Johnson's assistant (Jenny she's called) asks me.

She's quite young and her blonde hair is tied in a plait that reaches her hips.

"Yes." I reply. "Okay, we'll need to do a few tests then." She smiles kindly at me.

"I'm sure everything's fine."

* * *

**Sirius POV**

"SIRIUS BLACK!" Professor McGonnogal shouts from her seat in the waiting room. "Come and sit down right now."

I turn in surprise to face her and quickly follow her orders after seeing the deathly look on her face.

"I'm sorry Professor, I'm just worried about Ellie and... our baby." I mumble.

"Mr Black, you are going to be a father in 6 months time. You should be worried." Professor McGonnogal states.

I turn to stare incredulously at her.

"Thanks for the confidence boost." I say sarcastically.

"I'm not here to sugar coat things Mr Black." She replies.

"I can tell." I murmur under my breath.

* * *

**Ellie POV **

It has been an hour since they finished the tests.

Sirius appears in the doorway, his hair is a complete mess from where he keeps running his hands through it.

"Have they told you anything yet? Is the baby ok?" He asks as soon as he sees me.

"No and I don't know." I reply honestly. "We can only hope."

Sirius sits in the chair next to my bed and grabs my hand.

"Ah, Mr Black I was just going to go get you. I'm Jenny, Ellie's nurse." Jenny says. "I have the results, if you're ready for them?"

"Yes." Sirius and I say at the same time.

"Is- is the baby ok?" Sirius asks.

"I'm happy to say that the baby is fine and so are you Ellie." Jenny smiles enthusiastically. "However you have a lot of bruising around you abdominal area but i'll get a potion for the pain and some ointment for the bruises. You have a mild concussion but the potion should clear that up nicely." Jenny informs us. "You should be heading back to Hogwarts tonight."

"Thank you Jenny." I say gratefully.

** A/N: I'm not that happy with this chapter but I couldn't think of what to say. Thank you for all the reviews, they're amazing and reading them actually improves my day. Please comment of there's anything you're confused about or anything you feel I could improve about this story. Thank you. :) xx Also I don't know how to spell Professor McGonnogal so sorry about that**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ellie POV**

"Ellie, you're back!" Lily shouts excitedly as Sirius and I climb through the portrait hole.

The red headed girl throws herself into my arms and I can't help but laugh as she mumbles about how worried she was.

"I'm fine Lily, really." I reassure my best friend. We all gather around the fire with the Marauders.

"Well, seeing as everyone's here-" I start before Sirius cuts me off.

"Are you sure Els?" He asks me, a worried expression painted on his face.

"Yes." I reply, fiddling with my hands in my lap. Sirius takes one of my hands in his own and I blush slightly, realizing that everyone is staring expectantly at us.

"Are you two dating or something?" James asks skeptically. "Because if you are, i'm sorry Ellie but Sirius is mine." James laughs, shooting Sirius a wink.

Everyone bursts out laughing and a bit of the tension in the air is diffused.

"No, no." Sirius laughs at his best friends suggestion. "But... Ellie is pregnant."

_Silence_.

Peter coughs uncomfortably and I glance around the circle. Lily has dropped the book she's reading and her mouth is gaping open, James' head is moving backwards and forwards between Sirius and I and Remus' face carries an expression of disappointment. James is the first to talk.

"Is it yours Padfoot?" Sirius nods and I avoid everyone's eyes.

"I think i'm going to go to bed." I announce, standing up.

"I'm going to bed too." Lily announces, standing up and following me to the girls dormitories. Once we're inside I change into my pyjamas and rub some of the ointment Jenny gave me on the bruise on my stomach.

"Is this what you wanted to tell me earlier?" Lily asks, sitting next to me on my bed. I nod my head and she wraps an arm around me.

"I knew everyone would be shocked but..." I sob into my best friends shirt. "Remus just looked so... disappointed in me."

"He's just shocked El, he's your best friend." Lily reassures me.

"Thank you Lily. You're an amazing friend." I smile at the red head, before snuggling under the covers of my bed a falling asleep.

* * *

**Ellie POV **

"Ellie! Why aren't you awake? It's 8 O'clock, classes start in an hour." Lily's voice wakes me from a deep slumber as she rips my sheets off of me.

"Bloody hell it's cold." I groan, rolling out of bed and heading towards the bathroom. I feel a lurch in my stomach and I quickly run for the toilet. After I've thrown up the hospital meal from last night, I glance around the dormitory.

"Where are Yasmin, Grace and Fiona?" I ask Lily. "I haven't seen them in a while."

"They went down to breakfast early today..." Lily replies, avoiding my eyes.

"Lily, what's going on?" I ask, suspicious of my friends odd behaviour.

"Yasmin found out about your situation and she threatened to tell the whole school..." Lily rambles. "I don't know how she found out."

"She can tell the whole school if she wants, they're all going to find out soon enough." I tell Lily.

"Ellie, you do realise that Adeline, Diana, Willow and Humfrey are included as part of the 'whole school'." Lily exclaims.

"Oh shit! They'll tell my parents and you know how they are about the whole 'purebloods' and 'blood traitors' business. Mother will definitely kill Sirius and they she'll kill me and then..." I ramble.

I'm cut off by Lily's hand covering my mouth.

"What did she want?" I croak.

"I'm not sure but she said she won't tell anyone unless we do something for her when she asks, and if we don't do it, she will tell the whole school." Lily informs me. I groan and stand up.

"We better get down to breakfast." I yawn.

* * *

** Ellie POV **

That evening everyone is sitting in the common room when I clear my throat.

"Guys, no one had mentioned what happened yesterday." I state uncomfortably.

"All I have to say El is, congratulations!" James shouts, jumping up on the sofa he's sitting on. "I'm definitely God Father." James' outburst breaks the awkward silence and we all burst out laughing.

"Who said you're going to be God Father?" I ask James, pretending to rethink his offer.

"Well I obviously am and Lily can be God Mother and then when we have a kid when we're married and stuff you and Padfoot can be the God Parents." James says as if it's the most casual thing ever.

"Who said anything about me marrying or having a child with you?" Lily asks James indignantly.

"Oh don't you worry Lils, we'll have 10 kids and live till we're 200 in an old countryside cottage." James smiles fondly at the red headed girl.

Correct me of I'm wrong but I'm sure Lily Evans just blushed at what James said. She is definitely explaining that later.

"Els, lets go somewhere else for a bit." Sirius suggest. I know he wants to talk about me being pregnant and such so I follow him out of the common room.

When we reach the painting of Barnabas the Barmy attempting to teach trolls ballet Sirius begins pacing backwards and forwards. After three lengths of the corridor two old, wooden doors appear and we enter into the room of requirement.

The set up is a bit like the common room but smaller. There's a dark red sofa and a small fireplace crackling against the wall. Sirius sits down on the sofa and gestures for me to sit next to him. We haven't really had a chance to talk since Saint Mungos. After a few minutes of quiet Sirius speaks.

"What're we going to do Els?" Sirius asks me. I look up into his eyes and see pain and worry.

"I'm planning in telling my family at christmas, they might throw me out." I confess. Sirius nods.

"You could always stay with James and I at the Potters." Sirius suggest. "Until we get out own apartment."

"We?" I ask, surprised.

"Well yeah Ellie, we are having a baby together. We should live together so we can look after him." Sirius says as if it's the most casual thing in the world.

"Him?" I ask incredulously.

"Obviously my first born will be a boy." Sirius rolls his eyes at my obvious delusional thoughts that we might have a baby girl. "Although a little girl would be nice, if she looks anything like you though I'll have to accompany her on every Hogsmead trip until she's 30." Sirius teases.

"Thank you Sirius." I smile, leaning my head on his shoulder.

"For what?" Sirius asks cluelessly.

"For not running away. For not leaving me to deal with this by myself." I reply.

"I could never run away from you." Sirius whispers into my hair.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ellie POV **

**2 months later.****..**

The last two months of school have been pretty hectic; the professors are piling on the work ready for our Newts. I've been going to see Madam Pomfrey every week so that she can check up on the baby and Sirius always insists on coming with me.

Currently Lily, James, Remus, Peter, Sirius and I are spread out in a compartment on the train back from Hogwarts. As I'm now 5 months pregnant my baby bump is slightly there however when I wear my Hogwarts robes it is hidden.

"Ellie, what're you going to do about christmas with your family?" Remus asks me. We still haven't spoken much since he found out; Lily thinks he's just shocked.

"Um... well I was planning on telling them tomorrow or something. I can't hide it from them, I either tell them or they find out through gossip." I reply, twirling a strand of my wavy, brown hair around my finger.

"I wish I could be there." Sirius admits, frustratedly pulling at the hem of his green knitted jumper.

"You know that isn't possible Sirius." I tell him, although I wish he could be there too. My whole family will be there. Lily looks up from her book and informs us that the train will be arriving at platform 9 & 3/4 in ten minutes.

We all begin to gather our stuff together and pull on our hats, coats and gloves. As we're about to leave the compartment Sirius stops me and we wait until everyone else has left.

"If anything bad happens I want you to apparate straight to the Potters house, okay?" Sirius tell me, holding me by the shoulders. "I'll be there."

"Thank you Sirius." I smile up at the messy haired boy and wrap my arms around his waist. We hug for about 30 seconds before Adeline appears at the doorway.

"Elizabeth, we need to go." She states coldly, glaring at Sirius.

"Congratulations on your betrothal to my dear brother. He's quite the charmer isn't he." Sirius says sarcastically. Adeline just glares back at him before flipping her long brown hair over her shoulder and flouncing off down the train.

The others are waiting on the platform to collect their trunks and James insists on helping me with mine as I'm 'in no state to do such things'. Sirius watches, obviously amused as James tries to make friendly conversation with my parents and siblings. After about two minutes of awkward silence her gives up and bids us farewell. I wave to Sirius, Lily, Remus and Peter before we disapperate home.

* * *

** Ellie POV **

We apparate into the entrance hall of the huge house that my parents own. It isn't much like a home; everything is kept clean and even as children we weren't aloud to run around and play inside.

"Liz!" Tirone exclaims as I enter into the sitting area. He's the only person who ever calls me Liz, everyone else calls me Ellie or Elizabeth.

Tirone is my second eldest brother, he's 27 and has two children and is married to Hadriana Tottleworth. Tirone is by far my favourite family member, he's not cold and hateful like the rest of them.

"How're you?" He asks, looking up from playing with his youngest son, Andrew.

"Hey Andy." I coo, looking down at the one year old little boy, curled up next to his father on the sofa. I feel tears on my eyes thinking about my own baby; will they be a little boy like Andy? Or a girl?

"Liz?" Tirone waves a hand in front of my face and I snap back to present. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I reply, looking anywhere but his eyes. Tirone can always tell when I'm lying to him.

"Sit." He says, patting the spot on the sofa next to him. I reluctantly sit down on the cold, black leather and place my hands in my lap. In the Lamben household girls have to sit and act like 'ladies'.

"What's up?" Tirone asks. "And I want the truth." I decide to tell Tirone what's going on, I'm going to tell the rest of my family soon and I'd rather not lie to the only one who will keep in contact with me.

"Tirone, I'm pregnant." I whisper, feeling the prickling of tears at the back of my eyes. My mother will throw me out, call me a blood traitor.

"Oh." Tirone replies. "Andy, go find Mummy." The small, blonde haired boy toddles of to find his mother and Tirone turns to face me.

"Who's the father?" He asks me.

"Sirius Black." I reply, staring at my hands.

"The blood traitor?" Tirone asks incredulously. Unlike most pure bloods, Tirone and his wife Hadriana married because they loved each other; not because they were betrothed. I nod my head, still not meeting his eyes.

"How many months?" Tirone asks.

"5." I reply. I'm nervous that he'll tell someone. I'm banking on Tirone being understanding about my situation; Hadriana was disliked my my family as she is a half-blood however Tirone convinced them that she had been brought up without muggle influence. Hadriana did not attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, but she did attend Beaxbatons in France.

"I think you should tell mother." Tirone tells me. "Before you unpack." I stare opened mouthed at my brother, he isn't even hoping that i'll be able to stay. "Elizabeth tell her before things get bad, no one is talking about it but war will soon be upon us." Tirone whispers the last bit.

"You do not want to be bringing up your child into this family whilst that is going on. It's too late for my own family, but it's not to late for yours."

Troubled by Tirone's news about the war and my family I stand and hug him.

"Thank you Tirone." I whisper.

* * *

**Ellie POV **

My palms sweat as I walk down the hallway to my mothers office. She's going to kill me. I knock softly before opening the door a crack.

"Elizabeth, what are you doing here?" My mother asks coldly. She's sitting at her desk in a flowing, dark green dress- her black hair pinned back from her face in an elegant way.

"I wanted to talk to you, mother." I reply, entering the room and waiting for her permission to sit down.

"I am busy Elizabeth, I do not have time to talk to you." My mother snaps.

"It's really important mother." I persist. She sighs frustratedly before gesturing for me to sit opposite her.

"You may sit down." She tells me.

"Thank you." I reply, taking a seat on the hard, wooden chair.

"Hurry up child, I do not have all day." My mother snaps. I push a strand of hair out of my face and look up at my mother.

"I'm pregnant." I state.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ellie POV**

"What did you say?" My mother growls, standing abruptly and glaring down at me.

"I'm pregnant." I say again, this time with more determination. "With Sirius Blacks child."

"What?!" My mother shrieks. "You disgrace! BLOOD TRAITOR! GET OUT! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Her face contorts into a furious expression and I hesitantly back away from her.

"What's going on in here?" My father asks, bursting through the doorway; wand in hand.

"This filthy girl is pregnant with the blood traitors child." My mother spits, looking at me with disgust and disgrace.

"Get out, now." My father whispers, his voice calm. I turn and leave the room, tears brimming in my eyes. My father and I were closer than my mother and I, him discarding me... It doesn't feel great.

"Elizabeth." My father calls, as I'm gather my trunk and belongings. "Elizabeth, I wouldn't throw you out or call you a blood traitor but bad things are happening and, well, it's best you stay away from this family. Keep yourself and my grandchild safe."

"What's this 'bad thing' that everyone is talking about? Tirone said something about a war? Father, what's going on?" I ask, worried for my family's safety. They may not love me but I sure as hell love them.

"It's best you know nothing, dear." My father says. "Are you alright to apparate?"

"Yes, Madam Pomfrey said it's ok for the baby." I reply.

"Where are you going to go?" My father asks. I can't help but notice how old and tired he's looking. His once dark hair is peppered with grey strands and his smooth skin is now creased and wrinkled.

"The Potters. Will you write to me?" I ask my father, hopeful that I will still be able to have contact with my family.

"I shall try." My father says before shoving me out the door into the cold, winter night.

* * *

**Sirius POV **

"It's so nice to have you boys back!" Mrs Potter exclaims, clearing the plates off of the table. She sets the dishes washing themselves and turns to say something to her husband, when there's a knock at the door.

"Are we expecting anyone?" Mr Potter asks, turning to look at his wife. I glance at James and mouth 'Ellie?'. He shrugs and heads towards his room to unpack.

* * *

**Ellie POV**

I appear in front of a small, detached house with a neat front garden lightly dusted in snow. Immediately I begin to shiver and wrap my arms around myself for warmth. The house is aglow with warm, orange light flooding from the windows and I can see a christmas tree, oddly decorated, in the front window. Deciding that it's too cold to stand outside any longer I drag my trunk towards the door and lightly knock.

A few seconds later the door swings open and a middle-aged man and women appear in the doorway. The man looks very much like James.

"Hello, I'm Ellie." I say, awkwardly looking around.

"Hello, how can we help you?" Mrs Potter asks me, kindly.

"I was wondering if Sirius was here?" I ask. Mrs Potter looks at me peculiarly before opening the door wider and gesturing for me to come inside.

"You look freezing dear, come sit by the fire." She says, as I follow her into a small lounge area. Mrs Potter practically pushes me onto the sofa by the fire and I begin to warm up slightly.

"Why do you want to see Sirius?" She asks as soon as I'm seated.

"We're friends and he said I could come here if..." I trail off, uncertain of what to tell the kind woman.

"Ellie?" Sirius asks, entering the lounge. "I wasn't expecting to see you until tomorrow or later!"

"Well I talked to my brother, mother and father." I grimace, as he sits down next to me. Sirius pulls me against him in a hug, my head tucked under his chin, until Mrs Potter clears her throat.

"What is going on?" She asks. Sirius and I break apart. "Are you Sirius' girlfriend?"

"No, no, it isn't like that." I quickly reply, not wanting to give her the wrong idea. Sirius is frowning at me but I remain looking at Mrs Potter.

"Ellie, dear, why are you here then? I don't mean to sound rude but it's quite peculiar to arrive at this time of the night." Mrs Potter questions me, her face painted with a look of confusion.

"Mrs Potter, Ellie comes from a pure-blood family who do not condone her being a Gryffindor and they're very, _very_ angry that she's pregnant." Sirius informs Mrs Potter, taking my cold hand in his warm one whilst he's talking.

"Oh. Does the father of your child not know that you're pregnant?" Mrs Potter asks incredulously.

"He does." I reply, nodding my head and glancing over at Sirius. Sirius is also nodding his head and Mrs Potter is looking suspiciously between the two of us.

"I'm the father." Sirius says.

"Oh..." Mrs Potter says, her eyes widening in surprise. "Well, what did your parents say?"

"My mother screamed at me and told me to leave." I tell her, a note of hurt in my voice. Sirius wraps an arm around me and I rest my head on his shoulder.

"You're welcome to stay here as long as you need to." Mrs Potter smiles kindly. "Sirius you can sleep in with James and Ellie can have your room."

"Oh, no. Mrs Potter I can just sleep on the floor..." I begin.

"Absolutely not!" Mrs Potter exclaimed. "You're... how many months pregnant?"

"5 months." I reply, looking down at the slight bump of my stomach. It's only noticeable if you know it's there but soon I'll look like a whale.

"Exactly." Mrs Potter smiles, the creases by here eyes showing more when she does. I didn't notice before quite how old James' parents are, perhaps that's why he's an only child.

"Let me talk to my husband and I'll sort out somewhere for you to stay." Mrs Potter announces, standing up and bustling from the room.

* * *

**Sirius POV **

Mrs Potter stayed true to her word and moved me into James' room.

"James?" I whisper, it's about 2am and I can't sleep.

"What?" James grumbles, half opening his tired eyes.

"Are you awake?" I whisper.

"No, I'm talking to you because I'm asleep." James snaps sarcastically. I purse my lips and decide not to pursue that conversation.

"I'm worried about Ellie." I admit, looking over to my best friend for guidance.

"Why?" James asks, still half asleep.

"Because, she's pregnant and I- I don't know if I want to be a father." I reply.


End file.
